Call of Duty: Green Zone
" The world is at the brink of war" ''- Official Tag-line'' Note: This Project is on hold. Call of Duty Green Zone is an upcoming First Person Shooter (FPS) developed by HexaTech Studios. Story 4Z Studios says the game will be set in 2040 when Australia is suddenly under siege by the Japan and China to get hold of Australia's mining facilities as the resource hungry China and Japan had their economy crippled by a group of techno terrorists called Tectra pretending to be Australian. The first mission "The Land Down Under" Australian SAS try to repel Chinese invaders from Darwin. The world then is thrown in chaos with mutiple Tectra attacks across the globe. Missions #The Land Down Under- Repel Chinese forces from Darwin. #Black Hawk Down- Rescue a downed Black Hawk aircrew with vital info. #One Shot One Kill- Support the ISA in raiding a Tectra base. #Blizzard- Raid a PLAAF airbase in the Himalayas. #Sorry For the Confusion- Go undercover and learn of the PLA's plans. #Radioactive Man!- Stop a team of Sabotuers to wreck a Nuclear Plant. #No One Fights Alone! - Join up with US Forces and raid Hiroshima. #Operation Fire Fury- Invade Tokyo and Destroy the army housed there. #We're too Late...- Stop the Nuke... #Peaceful or Not? - Protect the president of China during Peace talks. #The Sacrifice- Stop Asair Fullder #Now or Never- Kill the Tectra Leader. Multiplayer 4Z Studios has just released a trailer showing some new features including: the ability to customize your soldier by adding armor or colors to their soldier's uniform, more weapons and the ability to drive vehicles. There will also be classes. Engineer The guy you don't want to meet while in a tank or jet. Specialises in assualt rifles and carbines plus rocket launchers. Gadgets: Repair Torch, Multi-tool,Data Pad/Tablet Scout Fast on his feet, the scout relays intel while able to defend himself. Specialises in shotguns and SMGs. Gadgets: Quick boot, Advanced Comms, Intel Collection Device (ICD) Combat Soldier The primary soildier capable of many roles. Specialises in assualt rifles, SMGs and shotguns. Gadgets: Shield, Ammo Conserver, Flashbang Blocker Sniper One shot, one kill. Specialises in Snipers and Battle rifles. Gadgets: Global TI, Data Binocculars, Optical Camo extender Juggernaut The guy who goes into battle with 10 kilos of armour. Specialises in Shotguns and Explosives. Gadgets: Power Shield, Bomb planter/defuser, Explosive Dector Weapons Here are the confirmed weapons: Assault Rifles *AAC Honey Badger PDW *M8A1 *CR-23 *Type 25 *M-27 SMGs *Vector K10 *MP-45 *M-39 *PDW-95 *M-36 Peacekeeper *Scorpion EVO LMGs *MK 48 *RPD-200 *TLMG-43 *Type 45 *LSAT Snipers *DSR 50 *Ballista *DSG-34 *RBAS-40 *Type 35 *LRSR-32 Launchers *SMAW V2 *FHJ-18 AA *FIM-92B "Jaws" *Crossbow Handguns *USP 45. MK II *Five Seven *APS-34 *M-10 HGS Lethals *Frag Grenade *Combat Hawk *Semtex *Claymore *Bouncing Betty MK II *C4 *Splitter Grenade *Ricochet Grenade *Blade Grenade Tactical *Flashbang *Concussion Grenade *EMP Grenade *Decoy Grenade *Electric Grenade *Split-Bang *Jammer *Tactical Sensor Vehicles These are the confirmed vehicles Note- names with a * sign means they are drivable in multiplayer *Humvee* *A. G. R. * *AH-64 Apache* *F/A-38* *Avenger (Aircraft)* *M1A3 Abrams* *UH-60 Black Hawk* *V-33 Tiltjet* *Air Force One *T-100* *Type 101* *WZ-11* *Z-9* *Z-10* *U.S.S Savannah *PLN Model 1231 Heavy Crusier *MIG-29 Fulcrum* *J-10* *J-15* *J-20* *U.S.S Obama *Type 5050 Walker* *AC-130 Holy Fire* *QZ-200* *HMAS Lord Nelson *M-2399 Buggy* *MQ-38 Lodestar* Armor Here is the confirmed armor: Headwear-US *MK V Combat Helmet (Default) *M23 Heavy Protection Helmet $450 *M-8 Special Forces Combat Cap $6000 *MC-3 Helmet $2000 Upper Body-US *MK II Combat Vest (Default) *Python Fatigue $750 Madhouse 4Z Studios say there will be a new game mode called "Madhouse" in which players have to kill as many enemies constantly until they are overwhelmed. Players will get upgrades after reaching a required score. Achievements/Tropies *Lord Nelson 50G/Silver- Destroy all enemy aircraft attacking the HMAS Lord Nelson with guns. *Thanks for the Tank! 25G/Bronze- Perform a stunt jack on the tank in 'The Land Down Under'. *Sons of Guns 200G/Gold- Customize all the weapons. *Don't Look Down... 30G/Bronze- Push the Soldier off the Cliff. *I Spy with my little... 50G/Silver- Spot 100 targets with the Avenger. *Get Down n00b! 25G/Bonze- Kill 100 people lower rank than you in multiplayer (does not include prestige players). Pictures M4a1 IW2.png|The M4A2 Capture.JPG|Marines in a intense battle Page.jpg|A photo showing the raid on a tectra base. Alec111.png|Another M4A2 190px-CODBlackOps wallpaper 1900x1200 06.jpg|Raiding. AAC.jpg|The AAC Honey Badger. Aac HB.png|Another Honey Badger. Trivia *Tectra might refer to their type of terrorism- techno terrorism *Madhouse is most likely a reference that players must kill enemies constantly like crazy just like in a madhouse. Category:Call of Duty: Green Zone